


Dripping Atka

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, F/M, Gore, Hardcore Gore, Heterosexuality, Homosexuality, Horror, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Porn With Plot, Psychological Horror, Sex, Slasher, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In Atka, Alaska lies a small town where a crazed maniac has begun to unveil everyone's dark secrets. Why is the killer doing this? How are they connected to each other? Who knows as the reader is thrown into a world that is so dark and twisted they are forced to put the book down and never pick it up again… until they can’t help but pick it back up and dive right back into this disgusting blood bath.





	1. Prologue

_ Co-Authored with [Lyle Howard](quotev.com/dovankiiin) and Lukas Cain _

_ Edited by Lukas Cain _

 

**Prologue**

 

A loud wet thunk echoes through the abandoned bathroom, hitting the walls and bouncing back. A shadow stands in the darkness and as the light flickers flashes of crimson can be seen, smothering the tile. The shadow adorns a look that can only be described as morphed and mutated. It resembles a human face but it’s as if a monster is clawing its way out. The face glints as the light flashes and it can now be seen that it is a hard plastic mask. A head lies at their feet and they kick it, sending it rolling across the blood filled room. The body lies at the opposite side of the room. Hands that had been out their sides before, now search their pockets. A tube of lipstick is pulled out of their pocket and they walk towards the sink.

 

The cap is taken off and the lipstick is now the ink and the mirror the paper as the shadow writes away. They then put the cap back on and shove it back in their pocket. As they walk towards the door the slosh of liquid beneath their feet is clearly heard. The door opens, music blares, and they disappear into what appears to be a Halloween party crowd. Booze and drugs… because that's always a good idea on Halloween night.

 

The mirror reads, ‘WAS MY SLUTTINESS TOO LOUD?’

 

Yes, yes it was.


	2. Chapter 2

“Jeremy! Are you done yet?! Your karate dance moves in the mirror can wait until AFTER I’ve taken my shower!” He groans at the silence and heads downstairs, pours himself a bowl of cereal, and absentmindedly chews while he watches TV. 

 

“Have you taken your shower yet, Jeremy?” He turns to look at his mom as she walks into the kitchen. She starts to go through the fridge and sets a carton of eggs and some butter next to the meat grinder that resided on the kitchen counter near the oven. He shakes his head, “Jer is still in there wasting my time.” She rolls her eyes, “I’ll take care of it.” A loud banging sound can be heard and he tunes in. “You get your ass down here before I unlock the door and force you to myself!”

 

The doors opens and Jeremy walks out, “Sorry, mom,” he mumbles and walks down the hall and into his room. She strides back in with an accomplished smile on her face, “Taken care of. Now go take your shower!”

 

He grabs a towel and heads to the bathroom. When he enters and closes the door behind him he takes the time to lock it. He stares at himself in the mirror for a moment, studying himself. He never liked the way he looked. Tousled brown hair that was half-assedly pulled back with gel, brown hues that reflected all his emotions and prevented him from ever having a good poker face, then of course he had the pale skin which is what really got him picked on the most.

 

When he stepped into the shower the warm water flooded down his body. He turned to close the shower curtains and faced the shower head. His hands rested on the wall and his head tilted downward. Soothing water flowed down his back and hair. The liquid trickled down the sides of his face and met at his chin dripping onto the shower floor.

 

He was the nerd of the school because he cared about his grades and wore glasses, which of course, automatically makes you a nerd. He just wanted to fit in. His younger brother was cooler than him for christ's sake and that was just depressing.

 

He straightened and poured some shampoo into the palm of his hand. With some water he rubbed his hands together to create some suds and brought them up to his head, sifting through the strands and rubbing the tips of his fingers against his scalp. It was almost like a massage, causing his body to relax. He rinsed his hair, closing his eyes tightly to keep from soap getting into them.

 

He did the same with the conditioner and then rubbed body wash all over his chest and the rest of his body. The hardest place to wash was definitely his back because he just wasn’t that flexible. He washed the soap off and stepped out of the shower, taking the towel he had grabbed earlier. After he dried his hair with it, it was fluffy and soft. He grimaced at the sight. He wrapped the towel around his waisted and tucked in part of it so it wouldn’t fall off and stayed in place.

 

He looked in the mirror again and put an exuberant amount of gel into his hair and ran his fingers through it, pulling it back half heartedly, and after doing it a few times he deemed it good enough. Suddenly he remember thats its a fucking Friday and he was going to be late for school if he didn’t haul ass. He dashed out of the bathroom, his hands going up to keep the towel from falling. He threw on his clothes and sprinted out the door and into his car.

 

When he got to school he slung his bag over one shoulder and headed up to the small high school. They had less than 70 people in the town so they didn’t need anything extravagant. “Dude, wait up!” a voice shouted so he stopped and glanced behind him. It was Roger, one half of the Tachi twins, and the guy was about as mischievous as it got.

 

“What do you want?” He asks, his eyebrows furrowing. Roger had never spoken to him directly before - why was he starting now? He wasn’t interested, not that Roger understood.

 

The kid threw his arm around Jeremy’s neck, and he decided to deal with the momentary harassment. “We need to hang sometime! I know you don’t have many friends, right?” 

 

What a jackass.

 

“I do actually. Thanks for the offer but I’m good, I don’t think we would… compliment each other as friends,” Jeremy says in an unsure voice. He isn’t sure how to say what he means without being rude. He shrugs his arm off of him, “I have to get to class, Roger,” he begins to speed walk away.

 

“I think you’re wrong, you’ll see!!” he yells after the brown haired teen.

 

Jeremy taps his pencil against the desk as he stares at the test he was supposed to be taking. It was pointless after all. He hadn’t even studied… he accidently passed out on top of his desk. Why does algebra have to be so damn difficult? Gibberish, that's what it was. As he was staring down at the paper his girlfriend Lilith was preparing a note, crumpling it up into a ball, and then tossed it at his head. 

 

Seriously? He turns to see a grinning brunette that was obviously up to no good. She was obsessed with the idea of doing things she wasn’t supposed to, even the most simple of things. Such as throwing a note across a classroom. He uncrumpled it and smoothed it out. ‘Need help?’ 

 

Jeremy can’t help but let a smile rest on his lips, she was very charming in his eyes. He quickly scribbled down a response and threw it back after checking that teacher wasn’t looking. ‘It wouldn’t hurt.’

 

She wrote down the answers on a new piece of paper. Long story short he passed the test.

 

His mind wandered as he waited for the rest of the class to finish. Roger was right, he didn’t have many friends. Actually, the only friend he had was his girlfriend and his best friend Will. Maybe he should give Roger and Ricky a chance…

 

Each class felt like an obstacle as he went on with his day but he pushed through like he always did. 

 

As he exited the school he took in the warm sun before shivering and crossing his arms. The sun was nice but it’s never warm here. Living in Alaska isn’t the best thing ever and he can’t wait until he can move and get out of here. 

 

Suddenly arms are slung around his shoulders and he looks both directions to see its the twins. Bright eyes and a knowing smirk take residence on their lips. “Hey buddy!” Ricky says loudly, “What do you do after school?”. Jeremy opens his mouth to answer but he is cut off. “Yeah! What do you do, huh?” He keeps walking and ignores them. He walks his Lilith home everyday after school and then heads to his own place. Having no friends means you don’t have much to do outside of your home. Ricky pouted before he returned to his look of determination. “Fine, be that way. We’re coming along no matter what.”

 

When he reaches the tree they always meet over Lilith’s expression changes from happy to very, very, confused. “What are they doing here?” she asks. “They decided today was the day they were going to mess with me so I’m just ignoring them.” he responds. “Whaatt?? You’re ignoring us?! We thought you were spaced out or something!! That's really mean you know!” the twins say at the same time. 

 

Jeremy shrugged and brushed them off of himself, “If you guys would go now that’d be great, I need to walk Lilith home.” he exasperatedly says. They were just the kind of people that take a lot of energy out of you. He was exhausted just from the short amount of time they had been around. 

 

Lilith just eyes them and smiles, “I don’t mind them tagging along. They seem fun,” she says suggestively, her eyes lit with excitement. Jeremy notices, frowns, but ignores the obvious flirting. “Fine,” he grumbles. The dark haired boys throw their hands up and cheer before exchanging high fives. Jeremy takes Lilith’s hand in his and glares at the other two. Yeah, maybe he felt a little threatened. They were good looking and twins! Chicks were into twins, right?

 

“Aww! Here I was thinking Mr. Jeremy was gay. What a bummer.” Roger grumbles.

 

“I know gays are more fun, Roger… but! There is plenty of time to change that!” Ricky says and wraps an arm around his brother’s waist. They both giggle in unison and look at the other two whose eyes on them screamed what the hell is going on here?

 

They reached Lilith’s doorstep and she unlocked the door with the house key she hid under a rock in the small garden beside her doorstep. She paused looking at the three male teens, “...You want to come in?”

 

“Nah, we’re good, we just want to hang with Jeremy.” they said together and tilted their heads. They rested their elbows on opposite shoulders and leaned on him, one foot kicked back. Lilith stayed a moment longer before nodding and closing the door.

 

Jeremy hadn’t said anything because he knew the twins would only cause more trouble if he did. This time he walked himself home. When he got there, he shooed them away like an annoying dog, “Get out of here, you’re not coming inside.” 

 

“What? Why?” Ricky whined loudly. Roger joined in, “Yeah, why? Do you hate us that much?” The pouts on their faces were too much and with a loud sigh he opened the door fully, letting them enter the house. “Oh my gosh! Roger guess what?!” Ricky said, shaking his shoulders gently. “What?” He asked. “We’re in Jeremy’s house!”

 

“Let's find his room!” Roger said and they both scurried up the stairs together, leaving Jeremy to just stand there and question his life choices, “Found it!! I know its his because it's depressing as hell!” Roger yelled.

 

Jackass.

 

Jeremy climbed the stairs and walked down the dark hallway before finally entering his bedroom. They had flopped back onto his bed lazily. Roger sat up and shrugged, “Let's just cut to the chase. We’re gay, you’re cute, and hopefully bi. Thoughts?” Jeremy felt like his stare was burning holes through him, “U-um, no, I’m not.” He stutters out, shocked at the bluntness of the twin.

 

Ricky stood up and walked over to the other boy and rested a hand on his chest before walking behind him, letting his hand slide around his body as he does. “I’m sure we could change that. We could show you parts of yourself you never knew… does your family treat you right? Do the kids at school? Is there anyone you can be with and not feel attacked or uncomfortable?”

 

“...No.” He says quietly.

 

“Do you wish they would just… disappear? Do you wish you could hurt them like they hurt you?” Roger questions, following suit and getting up off the bed, crowding Jeremy’s space. Their hands seemed to be everywhere and it was hard to think or react so he shoves them back, “Get off! I can’t even think when you start doing that!”

 

He sits in his computer chair and leans back, “Yes, I do.”


End file.
